1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information distribution system, an information processing device, and an information distribution method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, printer drivers have roles of converting print data received from an application into a data format capable of being printed by a printer and transmitting the converted data to the printer. In recent years, some printer drivers (digitizing drivers) convert print data received from an application into an image data (image file) format. Examples of the image data format into which the print data is converted include a PDF format, an XPS format, a TIFF format, and a JPEG format.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-186824 discloses the following invention. When converting document data created by an application into image data, a printer driver adds an identification ID to the image data and stores the resultant data in a storage, so as to improve retrievability of the image data.
The conventional technique however cannot transmit the data to various devices including a printer by a unified operation with a printing operation without causing a user to be conscious of a usable data format and manage a version of the data. For example, when the data is modified, the data before being modified and the data after being modified are separately registered in a transmission destination device, resulting in complicated management of the pieces of data stored in the device.